Friendly Nightmares
by SethMoon
Summary: After a fight he ran to the forest to get away but what lurks within the forest's darkest depths?


**AN: Hey! This is just a quick one shot I felt like doing. I will probably make more one shots about this particular Pokemon Protagonist. As always feel free to leave a review! It really helps us grow as writers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This thing on? I DO NOT OWN HALO er POKEMON.  
**

* * *

Pokemon Black character name: Stephen

Age:7 (and a half)

Friendly Nightmares: A Pokemon Black story.

* * *

Moonlight cascaded dimly through the forest canopy as the boy continued to stumble and run, tears and snot cascading down his face. A tree root caught his foot and he fell face first into the dirt, whimpering he turned his body around to stare into the eyes of his savior and tormentor. The half lidded gaze glowed an eerie yellow in the night and the boy fought the urge to cry and keep running, after all didn't this thing save him?

Earlier

He had left his home with tears in his eyes and the words of his sister echoing in his ears "It's all your fault mommy's crying!" He had run into the forest without grabbing a map or even decent hiking shoes and now here he was wandering throughout the darkening forest without any sense of direction. He saw some glints of sunlight poking out ahead and he rushed forward desperate to get more sunlight so he could get his bearings. In his haste he failed to notice the large gray bird coming up out of the grass and he ran headlong into it knocking himself and the large bird Pokemon to the ground. He struggled to rise up and it was only when he turned around that he realized the depth of his mistake. Before him rose the Proud Pokemon Unfezant the large red frills framing its face twitched a sign of deep annoyance. The Pokemon looked around to see who it was that disturbed his rest when he spotted the human boy slowly getting to his feet. Unfezant immediately spread his wings and began to swing his head an obvious sign (at least to Unfezant) that the interloper was not welcome. The boy's panicked mind could not make sense of the display and he simply froze. The Unfezant took this as a sign that the human boy was challenging him and the Pokemon began to advance on the boy and with each step closer the boy could hear his heart pounding in his ears more and more. He was still frozen on the ground as the Unfezant reared its' head back and readied itself to strike, the boy closed his eyes and waited to feel the sensation of cutting wind or a beak piercing his skin. Instead he felt a mighty rush of wind and heard the Unfezant release a squawk.

He opened his eyes and there before him stood a nightmare; it towered over him and blocked his view of the setting sun. He gazed upon it with horror as it moved to look back at him yellow eyes reflecting the end of the day's light, the purple and red circled chitinous armor that encased its' body swelled and receded as the beast breathed and the fact that it had just saved him never dawned on the boy, all he could think of was how monstrous this thing before him was. Its' overall height paired with the fiery lighting of the setting sun seemed to make the Megapede Pokemon seem like a messenger from Hell itself. So the boy let out a terrified scream and he started to run he didn't care where he went so long as that _thing_ was not there.

So he ran until he felt like he couldn't take another step and then some and still that _thing was there _always behind him always watching him so when he fell he was beyond exhaustion. He stared at the glinting yellow eyes and with the most strength he could muster he shouted. "GO AWAY!" The head holding those yellow eyes merely tilted sideways as the boy broke into sobs. The Pokemon advanced and the boy began to feel more and more determined to fight back his hands frantically searched the ground around him for something, _anything_ that he could use to fight the nightmare off. As he realized there was nothing around him he could use he turned his face forward and was face to face with his savior/tormentor. His breath froze in his body and his heart seemed to stop beating as the yellow eyes gazed into his he could feel his apprehension slowly go away. Carefully, cautiously he reached a hand out and placed it on top of the Scolipede's head, it made no sudden moves nor did it bite him or stab him. He gently scratched the top of its' head amazed that an armored Pokemon had a soft outer shell. The Pokemon made a strange sibilant hissing noise followed by the pincers arms attached to her torso clacking against her carapace. The boy's hand shot back and to his surprise and partial horror the Pokemon nuzzled his shoulder and hissed again.

He reached an unsteady hand out and began to scratch the same spot on top of the Scolipede's head, it resumed hissing and happily clacking it's pincers. After a few minutes of this the boy began to remember what exactly had happened in the meadow. He looked up into the yellow eyes and said "You saved me, thank you." The Pokemon nodded then her head stretched around the boy's shoulders and clamped on the back of the boy's shirt. The boy felt a shock of fear course through his body and then he remembered what happened earlier and he relaxed. He felt the Scolipede lift him onto it's back, he looked around him realizing that he was pretty high up and he wrapped his arms around the trunk like neck of the Pokemon. The Pokemon gave a brief hiss and started trotting through the forest. As the night scenery passed by the boy realized that the Pokemon was probably taking him to the edge of the forest or hopefully to the outskirts of Nuvema his hometown. As the Scolipede continued to trot along the boy began to feel drowsier and drowsier the day's events had taken their toll on him and before he even realized he had fallen asleep.

He felt the sensation of being lifted up and he heard several hushed voices. He felt himself being placed gently on the ground he opened his eyes to the sight of the Scolipede and his mother looking at him. He reached up and said "Mom!" While she cried tears of joy and embraced her son she turned to thank the Scolipede but it was already making its' way into the forest, so she settled for a wave.

8 (and a half) years later.

At the end of Route 1 Bianca looked over at Cheren and said "I hope Stephen is doing okay." Cheren snorted briefly and said "Of course he is, don't you remember? He has a guardian Scolipede in this forest." Soon enough they heard the crunching of grass that signaled their friends arrival. Bianca asked practically bouncing "So how many Pokemon did you catch?" It was Sarah, Stephen's sister, who replied first "I caught two." Then Bianca heard Stephen's voice say "I caught one." Cheren looked at Stephen and asked "What'd you catch?" Stephen smirked in his traditional fashion and said " What do you think? I caught a Venipede."

* * *

**AN: Sooooo fluffy! Don't worry there are a kot more stories I have in mind centered around this Venipede's growth into a Scolipede.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by space aliens I mean Nintendo! Nintendo.  
**


End file.
